Ten Years
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: It's been ten years since his father passed away, Jayden takes time out of his day to remember him. One-shot.


_A/N: This is very personal for me. More like a dedication, actually. It'll be almost ten years since my father passed (he died on 3/28/2002). I'm taking a small break from "Unspoken Dreams" (in which I'm writing chapter six for) to write this so on the actual day I don't have to write this. It's not a mourning fic; it's more like a remembrance kind of fic._

_It may be a short one shot, just bear with me. One shots are not my forte, but do my best._

_I own nothing._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Ten years.<p>

Ten years since I have seen you face, your presence, your expression before leaving. From that day on, the only time I can see and hear you are in my thoughts and dreams. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you and how you changed the world. You have impact my life in ways that no other human being can.

Within those ten years, there has been a lot of growth, learning and hard times. Some of those hard times, I had to go through a lone. There wasn't anyone in the world that would help me get through them. Sometimes I wish that you were there to help me with the trials that I had to face, but knowing that you're looking down on me, I know in my heart that I can get through it.

Even though I was only a child when you left, but I am often been told stories about the things that you've done, words that have been told and lessons that have been learned. You taught me a lot of things, prepared me for the future, and even showed me how to make a paper airplane.

I remember smiling every time I see you. You checking up on me from time to time while training with the others, making sure I learn what I need to know so one day when I become the red ranger, I was taught by the best.

The last time I saw you, you gave me the lion zord. The words that you told me echo through my mind every day, even though I was still little, I remember what you said. Till this day, when things get really bad, or bruised to the point of giving up a battle, the one thing that you told me is to never give up. Those words encourage me to stay strong with my team and with that, I can do anything.

When you left, a part of me left with you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. When I was told that you passed away while sealing Xandred away, I was in denial. There were days that I would wait for your return, sitting on the couch, looking at the door, waiting for you to arrive to give me a hug. Time went by, I realized that you weren't coming back and accepted the fact that you were dead. Those few months were very hard on me, but I couldn't let it get the best of me.

From that day on, my focus was being trained to be the next red ranger because I knew that what you wanted me to do. There would be nights where I cried myself to sleep, waking up to a wet pillow the next day. I knew that I had to at least carry on and remember the good times that you and I had.

Growing from being a child to a teenager came and went. From being home schooled, training and mastering symbols, giving my all to everything that I did and not giving up until it was perfected. I would sometimes do this until I was either tired or I was sick; but I was determined to be the best even if it meant not having time to enjoy my childhood. I knew that all of the hard word ad dedication would pay off someday when or if Xandred came back.

When the team was called, I was very hesitant at first. I thought that I could do this alone. But mentor insisted that it was time that it was time for me to lead. Giving in, we summoned the team.

While on my way of getting there, many questions rant into my mind.

Do I have what it takes to be a leader?

Will I be as good as dad?

Will all my dedication pay off?

I stopped my horse for a few moments and looked up the clouds, only to think of you as you look down on me. Deep down, I know the answers to these questions, only to know that you're proud of me. It's going to be a challenge to be the red ranger, but again, your words will never leave me. Just like a tattoo, it's permanently inked into my heart and my mind.

Ten years without you has been a roller coaster of emotions; it has it's up and downs, but one thing that I have gained from your passing is that it has made me a stronger, determined individual. Even though mentor is like a father figure to me, but nothing can replace you as my dad. Your love and sacrifice has made me the man that I am today.

I miss you every day.

Thank you for all that you have done for me and the lives that you have touched. I'm proud of the things that made you my father.

I love you dad.


End file.
